


World of Smooches: Kiss Ryuji Day 2020

by Thegreatsinnamonroll



Series: Hashi High AU [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Hashi High AU, Kisses, M/M, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreatsinnamonroll/pseuds/Thegreatsinnamonroll
Summary: This is my piece for Kiss Ryuji Day this year! I entered this fandom too late last year, so I made sure not to miss it this time. I hope you guys enjoy!
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Hashi High AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	World of Smooches: Kiss Ryuji Day 2020

_ Smooch. _

“Hey!” Ryuji whirled around as he felt a gentle pair of lips meet with his cheek. He managed to catch a glimpse of the long legs running around a corner, prompting the blond to scramble up from his seat and chase after the thief. As soon as he rounded the corner though, Akira was nowhere in sight, and Ryuji could feel his leg start to ache a bit. He scowled before returning back to what he was doing, a very noticeable blush in his cheeks. 

_ Peck. _

A rather timid kiss was pressed to Ryuji’s temple, a soft hand resting on the top of his head. The blond flinched a little.  _ Those weren’t Akira’s lips _ . He turned his head to see Ann, a rather sweet smile on her face. She stuck her tongue out at him, her smile turning into a smirk. 

“That’s from Akira.” She snickered before turning away, walking back to her room and leaving Ryuji absolutely baffled. He thought about getting up and going after her to demand answers, but for some reason he stayed planted in his chair. 

_ Blow. _

Ryuji felt a small shiver go up his back. Sitting in class often led him to daydream, or fidget, or anything other than paying attention. However, the small breath of air that dusted his neck brought him back to reality, the blond turning around to look at Yusuke. The artist had a very kind smile on his face, leaning forward to whisper to Ryuji. 

“Akira asked me to deliver that to you.” Ryuji’s face went bright red, whirling back around to look at the black haired teen. Akira was busy with his school work, but the blond was  _ sure _ he was smirking. 

_ Mush. _

Ryuji’s hand hovered over his paper, dumbfounded as he watched Makoto press a kiss to the top of his notes. She handed them back, the blond shakily taking them back. Before he could ask why, the girl spoke up softly. 

“Akira asked me to send you a kiss from him. Your notes look good.” Ryuji blushed, both from the delivered kiss and Makoto’s praise. “I can tell you’re working hard.” The blond was looking like some tomato with how brightly he was blushing. It was hard to focus for the rest of the study session. 

_ Smack. _

Futaba tackled Ryuji’s shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck and clattering her mask against his head as she kissed his neck. He stumbled forward a bit, not that Oracle was heavy, just that she caught him off guard. She dropped off him, bouncing around to face him. She was giggling, the sound of mischief. 

“Mwehehe! That was a kiss from Joker, he wanted to heal ya a bit!” Futaba ran over to where the thief in question was talking to the other two leaders, leaving Ryuji to realize that the kiss had in fact replenished his health a bit. 

_ Lip. _

Haru laid a gentle kiss across Ryuji’s dirty knuckles, causing him to almost drop the scissors he was holding. He had gone over to her room today to help with her plants, and ended up busying himself with a cute little bonsai by her window. Haru giggled softly at Ryuji’s expression. 

“Thank you for helping me out. That was from Akira, by the way.” Ryuji shook his head and smiled as he turned back to the bonsai tree, carefully snipping leaves away. He watched them lazily fall to the windowsill before Haru spoke again. “He asked us all to give you kisses throughout today from him, as a way to show you how much we appreciate you.” Ryuji felt himself burn hot, almost cutting himself on the scissors as he set them down to run out of the room. 

_ Kiss. _

Ryuji threw Haru’s door open just to be met with a smooth pair of lips crushing against his own. He recognized them instantly, having kissed them time and time again. He melted, arms slithering to wrap around Akira’s shoulders and pulling him closer, deeper into the kiss. Right when he would have taken the kiss further, Akira pulled away with the sweetest smile. 

“Hey there Ryuji. Did you have a good day?” 

“Of course I did, ya dork. Getting your kisses all day? Am I supposed to complain about that?” Ryuji kissed Akira again. “Thanks. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
